Entanglement, knotting, and/or kinking of chain jewelry such as, for example, necklaces, bracelets, and ankle-bracelets creates significant problems during storage. Typically, such jewelry is loosely stored in jewelry boxes where the jewelry gets entangled. Conventional jewelry boxes include a receptacle and lid and separate portions for storing at least a necklace and a pendant. Such jewelry boxes are bulky and non-collapsible, resulting in the jewelry boxes being difficult to store and transport.
Other jewelry holders comprise trays including a plurality of hooks for hanging the jewelry vertically. Such jewelry holders are bulky and cannot be stored in a confined space. In addition, moving such jewelry holders from one location to another results in substantial risk of entanglement of, for example, a plurality of chain necklaces. It is desirable to have a jewelry organizer that is light-weight and portable. Additionally, it is desirable to have a jewelry organizer that prevents entanglement, knotting, and/or kinking of chain jewelry such as, for example, necklaces, bracelets, and ankle-bracelets.